


Hard Earned Rewards

by Jory0994



Series: Of Foxes and Magic: Now With a Side of Smut [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn likes garters, Blindfolds, D/s, F/M, Nonhuman Characters, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Ardyn is so proud of his girlfriend and assistant for being the one to catch the perpetrator when he ran, and he knows just how to show his appreciation.





	Hard Earned Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityHarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityHarkness/gifts).



Serenity giggled as Ardyn pulled her against him, peppering kisses across her face. Her blood was still rushing from chasing down the perp, wind practically  _ singing _ in her veins. "Oh!" She gasped as his hands slipped under her thighs and he lifted her up. She eagerly caught his lips as he carried her out of the elevator, clutching his shoulders as her tails fanned out behind her.

"I'm so proud of you." He murmured into his lovers ear, causing it to twitch as she squeaked. He grinned at the blush spreading across her, not bothering to close the bedroom door behind them as he carried her to the bed. He hummed and held her close as he sat on the bed, her legs spreading more as she braced herself on his chest. "Should I reward you, little love?" He asked, tracing his fingers lightly up her back, under her shirt.

She licked her lips, caught in his molten eyes burning with desire. "Reward me how?" She managed to get out over her quick breaths. He back arched as her slid his hands up more firmly, and his mouth came down to her neck. "Un." She panted as his teeth scraped lightly, tangling her hands in his silky hair. Her tails were arching as she started getting wet, desire for her mate rushing through her.

"I can think of plenty of ways to show you my....appreciation, Lovely." He said roughly as she rocked over his quickly hardening cock. He smirked into her neck and popped her bra. He chuckled when she yelped and the bra vanished off of her to land in the laundry basket. "Mean." She pouted and he kissed it away. He smirked against her lips and did the same to her underwear, then her pants and shirt, leaving her in just her knee high socks...and garters. He was distracted by her legs as he rolled them over, splaying her beautifully across their bed.

"I like these." He told her with a grin, causing her blush to travel down her chest, much to his delight. He smoothed his hands across her stomach, gently cupping her boobs. He brushed a thumb over one nipple, licking his lips when it started to harden. "You're so lovely." He said, and she somehow blushed deeper at the sheer admiration in his gaze. "Ah,ah, Ardyn,  _ please _ ...." She whined, not sure what she was asking for.

"Yes, Love?" He asked teasingly quickly shucking his over shirt, and just as quickly got fed up with the rest of his clothes and banished them. He felt smug at her soft hands reaching for him eagerly, catching them and kissing the wrists, still adorned with his charm-work. "I've decided how to reward you, Lovely." He said lowly, nipping at her lips, but not allowing her to deepen it.

"Ar-Ardyn?" She said breathlessly, eyes rolling back in her head as slid his hands down her thighs, laying his muscled body over hers, every kitsune instinct she had, sitting up at attention. She gasped as she felt a flair of power, then soft silk twine around her wrists. She was wide eyed as he pulled her arms above her head and whispered a word, causing the silk ribbons to bind to the headboard. 

He licked his lips again, cock already leaking at the sight before him. He kissed her deeply, smirking when he was too heavy for her to roll her hips as she became increasingly desperate. "One last thing before I get to your reward, my lovely fox." He murmured, flicking his fingers and conjuring another, thicker, silk cloth. He breathed on the cloth and it slowly, tauntingly slid around her head to settle comfortably across her eyes, magically sticking in place.

"Oh!,  _ OH _ , Yes, yes please." She babbled as her eyes were covered, blocking her sight completely. She felt wanton and exposed, bound as she was at his mercy. She had never felt safer. She arched her back as he kissed her boobs, his hands sliding down to her dripping, eager cunt. She moaned softly as he traced his fingers across her opening, then louder as he started moving lower with his wet, open mouthed kisses. The ribbons held her held her hands firmly and the blind fold added a layer of  _ heat  _ as he pinned her legs.

He held his squirming lover down firmly and paused briefly to admire the slick, wet, treat before him. Giving in to temptation he licked deep and slow, enjoying her loud moan as much as the taste. He twirled and licked, sucked and nipped, grunting a bit as her heels dug into his back. He focused on the deliciousness in front of him and eagerly drank as she came with a squirt.

" _ Ardyn _ " she screamed as she came, " _ Yes _ yesyes, don't stop, never stop. Love you so much, need you." She had no idea what pleas were falling from her lips, fingers twisting around the ribbons binding her. Tears of pleasure were soaked up by the blindfold as she panted for air. Her mostly insubstantial tails were wrapped around him when they weren't flailing desperately.

He chuckled at her whine as he pulled away. "Don't worry lover, I'm not done." She whined again, but easily went along with him as he scooted her up. She gasped in surprise when her turned her over and drew her up on her knees, bracing herself against the headboard where her arms were bound. His cock was aching to be buried inside her, but he held himself off for now.

"I've been doing some reading you know." He murmured as he dropped kisses across her back, hands on her hips. One hand started creeping up to her butt as he continued. Her tails arched as her body and instincts begged for him to take her, and she couldn't help the soft yips that fell from her lips in a mating call. She felt him smile and yipped louder when his hand closed gently, but firmly, on the base of her tail, just below where it split into the four fluffy tails that signified her powers.

"I've learned a lot about kitsune body language." He continued, grinning at the flush on her back. His lovely and sweet little fox was so adorable. "I know what you want." He said lowly, her tail arching in his hand as she begged for his cock wordlessly. "I'll give you everything your heart desires." He said softly into the furred ear, slowly, ever so slowly sliding inside of her.

She sobbed as he held her tail, her most sensitive spot, and slid his thick, hard, cock as deep as he could. "Oh gods, I'm so full. Oh, oh,  _ oh _ " She sobbed as he held her against his hips, rolling them again and again. Her toes clenched as she arched back against him, high pitched yips dropping between her moans of pleasure. Her tails splayed wide as he upped his pace, her claws digging into the headboard.

Ardyn thrust over and over, one hand holding the base of her tail, the other holding her hip. He watched as her human coloring drained away, her hair and fur shifting from her normal beautiful red to display an array of every shade of red that existed. The only light from the room bar the moonlight came from the gleaming fire shades.

She lost track of time as he fucked her, her awareness narrowing down to them and only them. She was only aware of the bite of the ribbons clashing with the pleasure of his attention, heat building and building until the dam broke. She came with a scream of pleasure just as he bit into his her shoulder, spilling inside of her.

He bit down as he came, sobbing against her shoulder as he finally let go of his control. He continued thrusting until he was completely spent, hand holding her trembling thigh in a death grip. He stilled as he finished, breathing hard. He pried his other hand off of her tail, slowly sliding out and soothing her as she whined.

She panted for breath, a whine torn from her throat as he pulled out, quieting as he ran a soothing hand over her side. She trembled as aftershocks of pleasure rocketed through her, slumping against him when he released the ribbons. "Ardyn." She breathed as he gently turned her over and curled her to him. 

He tilted her head up as she settled against his side, tucked against him. He whispered a soft spell to release the blindfold, smiling softly at the dazed look in her eyes. He kissed her softly before tucking her head under his chin and conjuring a blanket over them.

**Author's Note:**

> For Reference:  
> Ardyn is the Sorcerer Supreme  
> Serenity Elseth is a four tailed fox-spirit with Nature, Empathy, Water and Wind affinities.


End file.
